


Odd and Dizzy

by pontaii



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Touch, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Harm to Children, M/M, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Whump, Whumptober 2020, set during the fever code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pontaii/pseuds/pontaii
Summary: “You're a smart boy, I know you can dress yourself, but if you faint and hit your head while doing so.. well, we wouldn’t want that would we?"challenge ; Whumptober 2020prompt ; 03 Manhandled
Relationships: Assistant Director Janson | Rat Man/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Odd and Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> I thought my view on manhandling was a bit more rough, I was wrong, I literally don't know what else to say  
> set in the Fever Code book but not really spoiler-y

Daniel could tell at this point that his vitals were all okay, the few monitors still displaying his last taken measurements showing only good numbers. There is no need to hurry and ask the lithe looking doctor how soon could he get back into his normal bed. Nor is there a need to ask what test they had done this time - but he was always aching to know - as it never brough answers that Daniel understood, only medical talk clearly formulated even more confusingly for him _not_ to get it. Or no answers at all.

Soon came the approving look from the doctor, verbally confirming he could go as soon as he wanted. The mention to take it easy with standing was said this time too. Just as the reminder that if he needed to, he knew how to call a nurse to help, but Daniel was about fourteen now by his own guess and didn’t need any woman or man looking after him as he dressed. He was capable.

As the doctor left the room, Daniel sat on the bed for a little longer, looking around even as this recovery room looked nearly identical to the few others he had been in. He didn’t feel too keen to go back to his own room immediately when the clock showed to be late evening and he’d just have to go to sleep.

But a nurse would surely be made to come help him then, so Daniel did stand up eventually. Arm firm and steady on the bed’s metal railing, Daniel waited a bit on his feet, and _oh..._

 _Oh_ . He _did_ feel a bit lightheaded this time, but having spotted his clothes tucked on a chair not too far, Daniel was sure he could make it without any help. He just needed... to wait a bit, for his head to stop spinning.

Steadying himself with both hands on the metal railing of the bed, Daniel’s head cleared slightly as he closed his eyes and exhaled, ready to haul himself over to the chair where his clothes sat as quickly as he could.

“Do you need any help my boy?” The voice comes unexpectedly but Daniel simply turns to greet the man he has had only a few runs in as of now.

He's not sure why Janson is here now, he’s also not sure what’s his opinion of this man as of yet, despite being called _'my boy'_. As Janson walked further through the room and closer to him, Daniel realized he's probably trying to fill in for a nurse.

“No– I’m fine, I got dizzy– nevermind that. I’m okay,” Daniel stutters, and he doesn’t know why as Janson’s not really that intimidating.

His statement isn't convincing and it’s also not long before Daniel's head drums and aches again, his knees buckle a bit too. His body visibly cringes at the feeling and just disarms the believability of his last words.

“I can see that's not the case,” Janson chuckles in that odd accent of his, stepping closer to Daniel when the boy was just about to protest again, “You're a smart boy, I know you can dress yourself, but if you faint and hit your head while doing so.. well, we wouldn’t want that would we?’

Daniel doesn’t know if that’s a rhetorical question. He doesn’t know much of the man and he’s ready to protest because the only thing that’s weak is his legs - he does feel like he could faint - not his common sense. But Janson brings his hand into Daniel’s hair, and it strikes him too odd, confuses him as he feels him fiddle with his curly brown lock and pulls on it, nearly enough for Daniel to mouth an _ow_ and he stutters something out, “No- I don’t think I'd want to faint..”

He can’t get anything else out and his mind trails off when Janson's hand travels down to his back, flat and big between his shoulder blades, and he prys rather than takes one of Daniel’s arms in his free hand. It’s a somewhat effective way to help Daniel get over to his clothes even if it’s just a few steps and Daniel again presses a hand to the wall to balance himself.

Janson picks up the clothes - newly washed from the looks of it - and sits down in the chair himself, setting the clothes on his lap. Daniel watches closely as he does this, feeling rather embarrassed. He can't even properly recall what it was like when he was younger and needed help from the nurses, but this changes as Janson takes the boy’s hospital gown by the hem and almost successfully lifts it before Daniel’s hands have already rushed to tug it back down. It now occurs that he had agreed to this man seeing him practically naked - even if Daniel still has his underwear - but there’s no time to ask if Janson could lift his gaze away.

“Well?” Janson asks expectantly, his hand still holding onto the bunch up hospital gown and he adds as he tugs on it, “I’ll be gentle.”

Daniel let’s his arms fall to his sides with that and lifts them up when Janson pulls the gown over his head. All this was done without Janson standing, for that moment making Daniel feel smaller even though he’s one of the tallest among his friends.

Daniel extends his hand in anticipation to be given his shirt or pants, though the man takes his hand instead and manages to sit him down on one of his legs, Daniel’s back close to Janson’s chest.

It’s confusing, all of Daniel’s interactions with this man named Janson today had been confusing. But having bothered the man enough today, Daniel swallows his questions this time, rolling with some of his own quick explanations as to why Janson seemed more touchy-feely than any other adult at WICKED.

Most of these explanations just wind up to Janson being _odd_ , but odd doesn’t seem even close to the right word to describe it.

Daniel’s pants come first, and _it is_ awfully odd when Janson grabs each of his legs a bit too strongly so Daniel can only sit and watch as his leg is moved without his say in it. Just to make this arrangement work, Daniel’s squished into Janson’s chest when the man lifts his legs so high it seems excessive. As Daniel complies silently, Janson’s face is not even a full inch from his face, and when he pulls up Daniel’s jeans with no haste at all Daniel wishes he would hurry.

His shirt takes an equally odd process, Janson sort of guiding Daniel’s hands as he pulls the shirt over the boy’s head, but even after that his hands linger on Daniel's biceps. And although Daniel thinks he can manage his sock and shoes on his own, Janson _pulls_ his body back closer to him and Daniel has to quickly hold onto the man not to feel off balance with his legs still awkwardly draped either side of Janson’s leg.

Daniel’s thankful Janson isn’t too slow with this task even if there’s more than one occurrence where Janson runs his hand nearly all the way up and down his leg as he puts on each sock and shoe.

By how long this took it couldn’t have been more than ten minutes, but Daniel still felt as though Janson had dragged out every minute of the process he could.

The moment Daniel has both his shoes on he practically leaps out of Janson's lap, having forgotten his headaches he makes it a step before white flashes by his eyes and he trips. Janson's quick to react and catch him by the elbows, preventing Daniel to crash head first into the ground and he pulls the boy up even before Daniel's vision has the chance to get back to normal.

Daniel's about to thank him for that - even if he doesn't particularly like Janson, he seems normal enough to be thanked when it seems appropriate - but Janson brings the boy closer and steadies him with a hand on Daniel's hip.

"You're so tiny," it sounds like Janson exclaims this, feeling his hand around Daniel's waist, "I'll walk you to your room."

To Daniel, Janson's hand just seems too big, he's not small by any means. But when Janson starts walking him out of the room with his hand still remaining, squeezing the boy's side even tighter it's a certain reminder of all the differences age and build brings.

Daniel's happy when they reach the hallway that leads back to his and his friends' barracks, upping his pace to get out of Janson's reach. At least he thinks he's going to do that, but the hand cupping his waist squeezes tight enough to hurt and Daniel stops in his tracks.

"I can go on my own from now," Daniel mutters, having sensed that Janson was about to question him, "Everyone's probably sleeping now and I don't need you to tuck me into bed too. Thanks for today but just– just let go– _aH!_ "

Daniel yelps when Janson squeezes his side so tightly it's bound to leave a mark, it distresses him even more when the iron-like grip doesn't subside in that moment. He doesn't need to twist around to see Janson as the man's other arm has wrapped around his waist too and his face is close to his again, "You're head still hurts doesn't it? I know we're already here but you can always rest at my quarters, it's much quieter there too, no other kids around."

Daniel doesn't listen to this as he's more focused on prying Janson's fingers away from his hip, because it _hurts_ , it hurts really badly now and doesn't care he's about to bend the man's fingers backwards if it's just to get to his room. Janson continues speaking and that's all the time he really needs.

"I'll carry you there if you'd like, you're quite small and light, and–" Janson yelps as Daniel nearly rips all of his fingers backwards, but the boy doesn't stay to watch or apologise as he sprints the few steps to the door, tumbles inside and slams it shut with his body.

Daniel remains upright and slanted against the door, listening out for anything even if the door is soundproof before he slowly slides down and his butt hits the floor. _Crap_ , he thinks _crap_ , he really shouldn't have attempted that at all, just like he has never thought to jump one of the many guards in this place, he shouldn't have pulled that on Janson.

The room is silent except from the soft breaths from the other kids in the barracks, he hasn't woken them.

He's sure he just panicked and Daniel thinks for a moment that if he can, he should apologise if he ever sees the man again. WICKED often forgave such misunderstandings, but even as Daniel slips into his bed he wonders what rank Janson has in this building and if he just hasn't asked for more trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since I've read The Fever Code (so there may have been just general mistakes, I haven't been in the fandom for a while) but now the fan in me is back and whumtober came just in time that tormenting my boy Daniel is probably gonna end up being a series–


End file.
